dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball AW (At War)
Dragonball AW(At War) Chapter 1: Saiyan Hunter Cold wind blows through a dark alley. The city was bustling with explosions and sirens sounding about. A hooded figure pops her head out of the shadow to check if the coast is clear. She dashes to the nearest manhole cover and goes down to the sewers. As she is running down the filthy water someone grabs his clothe and throws her at the round wall. "You can't run anymore Bulla.." The mystery man said. "W-w-wait, who are y-you?" Bulla shivered against the cold atmosphere. "My name..."He comes out of the shadow,"is Rayo!" Rayo's eyes shined red, glowing in the dark. His black hair spiking up as if he was in the Super Saiyan transformation. A tail swung back and forth behind. "You and your family have been a hard catch. Would you mind helping me?" Rayo smirked, his teeth showing up like fangs on a saber tooth tiger. "B-b-but you're a Saiyan! Are you trying to kill out your own kind?" Bulla was shocked. "Yes, now tell me the location of the remaining Sayians and I shall spare you. Otherwise.." Rayo opened up his hands flat. A sphere of energy floated out of his hand. "Either way, you and your family will eventually-" Someone punched Rayo mid sentence. Anger rose in Rayo. He initially thought, who dared to touch him. Until he realized that a another Saiyan appeared. Vegeta. "Get out Bulla! Hurry and get the flash drive to your mother right now!" Vegeta grabs hold and pins down Rayo to the floor. "Oh no you don't!" Rayo fires his ki blast in Bulla's direction. Bulla turns around to the sudden bright light behind her. "Keep running!" Goku jumped right into the ki blast. Bulla runs faster towards another manhole cover and blasts towards the outer skirts of the city. "Kakarot! Hurry up and help me with this piece of trash!" Vegeta is struggling holding Rayo's ki blade from slicing into Vegeta's head. Goku quickly uses to instant transmission and teleport right behind Rayo. "Gotcha!" Goku quickly elbowed Rayo's head making his ki blade disappear and making him lose balance. "RRRRRRAAAAAA!" Vegeta gathered his ki into one punch. Bam! His fist sank deep into Rayo's body. The walls stared to crack and all the water evaporated.The Saiyan Hunter spat saliva as pain shook through his whole body. Vegeta pulls out his fist. "Do not mess with us other Saiyans. You cannot defeat us." Vegeta started to walk away. Goku followed right behind. Suddenly, a burst of evil ki exploded right behind the two Saiyans. "Do not underestimate my power!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Rayo bursts into a dark purple aura. His hair color changed from black to white. The sewers broke by the massive ki output, revealing the outside.His eye changed by the slightest hint of a purple glow. Rayo put a spine-chilling stare onto Goku and Vegeta. "This might be an interesting fight." Vegeta quickly transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. "Here we go!" Goku also turned Blue. In an instant, Goku and Vegeta was right in front of Rayo's menacing face. Both of them upper cut Rayo into the sky. Goku teleported above the flying enemy and fired a Kamehameha while Vegeta fired a Final Flash. "Kame..."Goku pulled back his hands. "Final.." Vegeta spread his arms out like a cross. Blue swirls and yellow electricity surrounded Goku and Vegeta. "HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku released a blue energy straight at Rayo's immobilized body. "FLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!" Vegeta shot Rayo with a yellow beam. In a flash, Rayo, Goku, and Vegeta was teleported to another location. Lightning struck every corner of the world as Goku and Vegeta's attack collided and exploded the surrounding mysterious area. As the dust cleared, Goku and Vegeta saw a tall green fellow floating around. It was Piccolo. "Where are we Piccolo." Vegeta asked. "We're in the new planet that Kaioshin created just for your fights. I was able to teleport you two and the hunter into this planet by a technique I learned recently from a friend